Lighter Than Air
by Ms.K216
Summary: In my story 'Imbalance' Aang met the love of his life, Skye. This is a collection of oneshots that focuses on their romance. I know most people ship Kataang, but Skyaa is loved and approved of by a diehard Kataang fan! Rated T just in case.
1. A Little Bit Of Home

**A/N: This set of oneshots takes place in the same world as my other story 'Imbalance'. I encourage you to read that story though it's not really necessary to read that story to understand these one.**

* * *

 **Title: A Little Bit Of Home**

 **Summary: Aang has a surprise gift for Skye that he hopes will remind her a little bit of her home in the Earth Kingdom.**

 **Note: This collection is dedicated to my best friend and number one Skyaa shipper, she knows who she is! I hope you love this story!**

* * *

"Good morning." Aang smiled as Skye walked into the kitchen rubbing her eyes. The young woman's curly hair was a mess and she was barely awake but Aang still thought she looked just as beautiful as she would all dolled up for some important event.

"Good morning Aang." Skye managed to grin back at her boyfriend. "Where are we headed today?" She asked as she pulled two cups down from the cupboard and placed the kettle on the stove for tea. Ever since Aang's little sister Korra helped to unlock airbending, Skye and Aang had been traveling to each of the four Air Temples in search of any new benders with Opal. Together they'd found over two dozen new airbenders and that didn't even include the people their other friends had located in their travels.

"Actually, nowhere. We're ahead of schedule… If we leave today Korra and Katara won't be ready for us in Republic City when we arrive."

"Oh…" Skye thought about this as she poured the now boiling water into the cups and brought them over to the table. "So are we going to start training the new airbenders today?"

"I had something a little bit more fun in mind." Aang grinned at the girl, causing her honey-brown eyes light up, all traces of her sleepiness were gone now.

"Like what?" Skye asked, sipping her tea. She watched Aang intently as he leaned forward in his chair and motioned for her to come closer. She obliged with a little giggle.

"You…" Aang kissed her softly. "…will find out when we get there."

"Aang!" Skye tried to hide her excitement as she feigned disappointment. "I want to know what you're planning."

"What are you planning?" A tiny voice asked as she entered the kitchen. Opal was dressed in traditional airbender clothes, her short hair pulled back into to stumpy little ponytails.

"It's a surprise for Skye." Aang answered, getting up to pour the little girl a cup of tea as well. He'd grown rather fond of her over the few months he'd spent with her traveling around the temples. When he'd shared this with Skye she told him that she actually thought of Opal as a daughter as well.

"Skye loves surprises." Opal pointed out as she sat beside the woman. The truth of the matter was that the young girl had learned to love Aang and Skye too despite the fact that her own parents had left her on the streets.

"I know she does." Aang laughed. "That's one of the best things about her! She loves to have fun." His words caused Skye's cheeks to flush. "Actually, in order for Skye to get her surprise I have one for you as well."

"You do!?" Opal jumped up, spilling a few drops of her tea in the process. "What is it!?"

"I want you to lead the airbenders in meditation this morning." Aang told her. He knew the young girl would be excited about this. She was always reading about the best methods of meditation and paid extra close attention when Aang spoke about it to the group. She was the youngest airbender he had in the group, but she was also the most dedicated to learning about the element.

"I would be honored to." Opal grinned and bowed to Aang. Aang laughed and bowed back before hugging her tight. "I'm gonna go get ready!" The tiny girl squealed as she clapped her hands and ran to get her scrolls.

"You made her day." Skye told Aang once they were alone again. She loved him because he was so genuinely good. Aang blushed slightly and held his hand out for her.

"Come on. I want to show you your surprise." As soon as Skye wrapped her fingers around his, Aang started down the halls of the Eastern Air Temple. It didn't take long for him to find where he was going. He'd spent some of the first nights there exploring while everyone else was asleep. He was too intrigued by his surroundings not to look around, the place was dripping with the information of his people.

"What are we doing here?" Skye asked. Her voice echoing in the large room. The ceiling was incredibly high and instead of walls there were huge openings leading outside supported by elegant columns, the room seemed to be more of a gazebo than a room. Aang smiled and walked to one of the railings and looked out into the sky.

"It's the best place to glide out of." He told her, turning away from the clouds in favor of something he thought was much more beautiful. The Avatar walked over to Skye then, the way the sun illuminated the darker flecks in her golden brown eyes made his heart skip a beat. "I love you

Skye." He smiled her favorite crooked smile and placed a gentle kiss on her soft lips.

"I love you more Aang." The petite girl wrapped her arms around him, she would have been content to hold him like that forever but after a few minutes Aang pulled away.

"I have something for you. Wait here." Aang kissed her forehead and crossed the room. "Close your eyes." He ordered, he could hardly keep the excitement out of his voice. Skye grinned and closed her eyes. Seconds later Aang was standing before her.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Yes, open your eyes." Aang watched as Skye opened her eyes and her face lit up.

"Aang!" Skye could hardly believe her eyes as she looked at the glider Aang held. It was made of a beautiful light brown piece of wood and it was carved with intricate designs. Earth Kingdom designs. Skye's breath caught as Aang spun the glider open to reveal that instead of the typical orange and yellow colors, this one was a beautiful pale green with light brown trim.

"I made it myself." Aang admitted shyly. He rubbed the back of his head. "I thought it would remind you of the Earth Kingdom."

"Thank you!" Skye threw her arms around him, hugging him tight before pulling back a bit to kiss him. "Thank you so much. You have no idea what this means to me." The girl's eyes shone with unshed tears of joy as she looked back at the gift. "I love it Aang."

"Well do you want to try it out?"

"Of course! Get your glider!" Skye told him, she was really excited now. Aang hurried to get his staff from across the room, then he and Skye climbed up onto the railing together and gripped their gliders tight.

"On three?" Aang asked. Skye nodded and took his hand.

"One." She giggled.

"Two." Aang smiled, tightening his fingers around hers.

"Three!" They yelled together, leaping out into nothing but air. They laughed as they fell through the clouds together. It was almost a game to see which of them would open their glider up first. Neither of them wanted to, but the feeling of rocketing back up into the sky was almost as exhilarating as the initial rush of the fall. They ended up letting go of each other's hands and opening their gliders at the same time. Speeding swirls of orange and green went whirling around the temple. Skye had practiced on other gliders for her but this one felt different… it was special because it was made just for her by the man who held her heart. They rode the air together for hours, falling, twirling, spinning, and swooping. It was about noon when they finally decided to head back to solid ground.

"Aang…" Skye smiled, leaning her staff against one of the railings so she could rest her hands on Aang's chest and stand on her toes to kiss him. "Thank you for the glider. I love it… but not as much as I love you." She smiled and kissed him again. Aang wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her gently.

"I would do anything to make you happy Skye. I love you so much."


	2. Crash Landed

**A/N: Okay, because I can't be trusted to update this story on time, I've decided to make this a collection of oneshots instead because it's not fair to you guys… especially the person I created Skyaa for in the first place.**

* * *

 **Title: Crash Landed**

 **Summary: Aang has been busy with his Avatar duties for the past few days, but he finds time to go gliding with Skye.**

* * *

"Aang?" Skye knocked softly on the door to get the attention of the Avatar who was hard at work going through letters their friends had sent updating him on how they were doing in their quests to find more new airbenders. Aang smiled softly when he heard the familiar sound and looked up at the beautiful girl in the doorway.

"You can come in you know." He told her putting the letter he was reading down on his desk.

"Are you still really busy?" Skye asked, walking across the room. Aang studied her face as she came to a stop in front of his desk, the familiar mischief he loved so much was shining bright in her eyes.

"Never too busy to make a little time for you." Aang smiled, getting up and going over to Skye. "I'm sorry I've been stuck doing Avatar stuff for the past few days, I promise I'll find a way to make it up to you."

"Aangy, you worry too much." Skye wrapped her arms around Aang's waist, leaning against his chest as she peered up at him through honey colored eyes. "I don't need to see you every second of the day… though you already know I'd really like to." Skye blushed slightly, letting a few curls fall into her face as she looked away from him.

"The feeling is mutual." Aang chuckled, pushing Skye's hair out of her face so he could kiss her sweetly. "You know, I think it'd be okay for me to take a little break now. Is there anything you wanted to do?"

"Hmm…" Skye chewed on her lip for a second, a habit she had developed for when she was thinking something over. "Wanna go gliding? I've been practicing some of the more advanced moves."

"Sounds like fun." Aang grinned, releasing Skye so he could grab his staff from the corner of the room. "Let's go get your glider." He said, taking Skye's hand.

"We might not have to go as far as you think…" Skye led Aang to the hallway where her staff was leaning up against the wall. She blushed slightly. "I was hoping you would say you could take a small break." Aang couldn't help but laugh.

"You're too cute." The Avatar smiled, kissing Skye's head before walking hand in hand with her out of the temple and out to the meadow that was used for airbending and gliding lessons. "Ready?" Aang asked, waiting for Skye to wrap her arms tightly around his waist.

"Ready!" She answered, practically bouncing with delight as Aang planted his feet in the earth and the ground beneath them shot up into the sky. "You spoil me Aang." The girl giggled when she looked over the edge to see how high up they were.

"Only the best for you." Aang smiled, blushing slightly as Skye pulled him down for a long kiss.

"I love you Aangy." She smiled, the mischievous look returning to her eyes once again as she adjusted the grip she had on her staff. "Last one down has to clean the bison stables?"

"You're on!" Aang accepted, throwing himself off the column of earth before Skye had a chance to move.

"Hey!" Skye cried. trying to keep the laughter out of her voice. "Cheater!" She joked, jumping off the makeshift cliff after him. As she fell through the air she closed her eyes, welcoming the sensation of the wind rushing past her as it blew her already wild curls in every direction. When she opened her eyes again she saw Aang's orange glider do a few fancy loops and tricks before the airbender gracefully came to a stop on the ground. Skye smiled slightly, opening her own green glider so she could show off a bit. She'd been practicing an elaborate spinning loop sequence all week just so she'd be able to impress Aang with her always improving skill level. On the ground Aang watched, smiling as his eyes followed the girl through the air, there was nothing he wouldn't do for her. He watched her for a few more minutes, his smile fading slightly when he noticed something was wrong.

"Skye!" He waved his arms at her, trying to get her attention. She simply smiled and waved back at him, misunderstanding the gesture. "Skye! You have to slow-" His eyes went wide when he saw her lose control of her twist and fall from a few feet off the ground. "Skye!" Aang ran over to the small girl.

"Ah…" Skye sucked in air through her teeth, holding her ankle tight.

"Skye! Are you alright?!" Aang let himself fall to his knees as soon as he was beside her. The girl looked over at him, tears spilling down her cheeks. Aang's heart broke for her, he hated seeing her cry.

"It hurts." Skye managed, groaning in pain once again. Aang frowned when he looked away from her face and noticed how tight Skye was holding her ankle.

"Can I look at that?" Aang asked, waiting for her permission before he moved to assess her injury. "I know it must hurt, but you gotta move your hands so I can look." He told her gently. Reluctantly the girl removed her hands, squeezing the material of her dress when Aang touched her shin. "Does that hurt?" He asked, poking gently.

"It's hurts but it's not that…" Her eyes dilated and she yelped as Aang's fingers moved closer to her ankle. Without thinking she'd managed to airblast him a few feet away. "Aang!" She covered her mouth with her hands. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay…" Aang said, walking back over to her. "I think it's safe to say that ankle is broken. I think we should wrap it up and get you inside." He kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you."

"Thanks, Aangy." She sniffled, a few more tears spilling over. "I'm sorry about all of this." Not only did she feel bad about falling and ruining their fun, but she felt bad that this only meant more time that Aang would have to spend away from his work.

"Don't worry about it, Skye." Aang picked up the girl's sash from the ground and wrapped her foot and ankle with it as gently as he could. "I'm so sorry you got hurt." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently before scooping her up in his arms.

"It was my own fault for showing off. I'm not as good as I think I am." Skye sighed and leaned her head against Aang's shoulder trying to ignore the pain she was in and take comfort in the fact that Aang was doing his best to help her.

"Skye, it's not your fault. I've fallen out of the sky more times than I can count before I mastered airbending." He looked down at the girl in his arms, frowning slightly when he saw her discouraged expression. "I also burnt myself, almost drowned, and I'm pretty sure Toph almost crushed me with a bolder. My point is, you've only been an airbender for a couple of months now, you're not going to be perfect at it and I don't expect you to be." Aang pushed the door open to Skye's bedroom and placed her down on her bed gently, propping her foot up on top of one of her pillows.

"I guess I just wanted to be perfect for you Aangy." Skye sighed, looking down at her fingers. Aang slipped his fingers into hers, squeezing gently.

"You already are perfect." Aang smiled. "Remember, it was the sweet little non-bender from the Earth Kingdom that I fell in love with."

"Aww, Aang…" Skye smiled, wincing a bit when she moved her ankle trying to cuddle close to Aang. The pained noise made Aang stand up, Skye held tight to his hand. "Don't go." She pleaded with him.

"You need to stay still." Aang reminded her. "I'm going to go get some water so I can try and heal you up okay?"

"Okay..." Skye sighed, holding onto Aang's hand for as long as she could before she watched him disappear from the room. Once Aang left the room he ran down the hall to the kitchen where he prepared a bowl of healing water along with some broth and noodles for Skye. He felt bad that she'd gotten hurt even though it really was nobody's fault. He thought that maybe if he hadn't been so busy with Avatar stuff he would have been there to help her learn and maybe that would have prevented this. These thoughts consumed him as he finished setting Skye's tray and walked back down the hall.

"Hey…" He knocked on the door before going in. "... I brought you some broth. I know it's not really going to do much for a broken ankle, but I thought you might like something to eat anyway."

"Thanks Aangy, you're so sweet." Skye managed a small smile, but Aang could tell just by looking at her eyes that she was in pain. He set her tray down on the bedside table, picking the bowl of water up.

"Are you ready for me to take care of that ankle?" He asked, sitting down on the foot of the bed. Skye nodded, letting Aang set her foot down on his lap. "So…" Aang lifted the water from the bowl, but looked at Skye's face instead of at her ankle. "What was your favorite part of living in the Earth Kingdom." He asked.

"I guess I liked living so close to the beach." Skye told him, thinking about it a little. Aang nodded, pulling the water around her ankle as she thought.

"What was it about the beach that you loved so much?" He wondered, looking from his work to her face every so often.

"I think it was because the beach seems to be where you can find all four elements working together in harmony." Skye smiled, seeming to be back on the beach in the Earth Kingdom instead of stuck in bed with a broken ankle. "When I was little, my brother and I sometimes got to camp out on the beach. We would build little campfires and play near the rocks. One of my favorite things of all times was the smell of the ocean that the sea breezes brought in on hot summer days."

"That sounds amazing." Aang smiled, returning the water back to the bowl once he finished healing Skye's ankle. "Maybe we can spend a little time there after things with the new airbenders settles down a bit more."

"I would like that a lot." Skye smiled, moving over a little bit when Aang came to sit beside her. Aang wrapped her up in his arms, resting his head on top of hers when she nuzzled her head under his chin.

"Does your ankle feel any better?" Aang asked, twirling a piece of her hair between his fingers.

"Yeah." The girl looked up at Aang, smiling softly. "Thanks for taking such good care of me, especially since you've been so busy."

"I don't care how busy I am, you're the most important thing in the world to me." Aang leaned down and kissed Skye softly, making her blush.

"You really mean it?" She beamed. Aang nodded, holding her closer.

"Of course I mean it." He whispered. "Now why don't you tell me another story about what it was like to be with your brother in the Earth Kingdom?"


End file.
